


Merry Christmas

by InkSplodge



Series: Together Forever [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Presents, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSplodge/pseuds/InkSplodge
Summary: Christmas morning with thetwo turtle dovestwo love birds, and Bear.





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



> Christmas Day with the lovely Finch, Reece and Bear - who have the same loves as Jackie ;)  
> Wrote this December 2013 as a Christmas present!

Being woken like this was something Harold never wanted to go through again.

“Burrr,” Harold mumbled trying to guard his face from Bear’s licks to his hair and face, then after failing to stop the over enthusiastic Bear from licking his head off, Harold turned over to the left side of his pillow, as he heard John laugh in his face.

This was met with a sloppy slap from Harold as he covered his arm over his face, John chuckling more.

“Bear!” John half-laughed at Bear who stopped trying to lick Harold, and instead panted as he sat next to the bed.

Smirking, John bent down to Harold’s ear as he whispered “Morning, Harold.”

In response, Harold groaned and snuggled his face into the pillows, wanting to go back to sleep; he didn’t even know what day it was and why he had been woken up.

“Do you know what day is?”

“Muh,” Harold slurred into the pillow as John laughed once again.

“Merry Christmas, Harold!”

Shooting up, Harold rolled onto his front in shock and rubbed his head from getting up too quickly. Harold faced John as the other tapped his shoulder, and Harold couldn’t stop smiling as John had his glasses ready in his hand, slipping them onto his face as everything came into focus.

“Thank you, Reese-”

“Please, John, when we’re in the bedroom.”

Harold gave a large smile as he looked as John who smirked, causing Harold to laugh, before turning to Bear. His laughter continued as Bear was wearing antler ears, so Harold scratched Bear’s chin.

“Do I get one of those?” John innocently asked behind Harold.

Turning around, Harold turned to John who gave large puppy dog eyes. Once again, Harold chuckled as he placed his hand on John’s head and messed up his hair, which ended with John licking Harold’s face who continued to laugh and laugh, causing John to do the same.

As Harold turned back to Bear to scratch behind his ear, he heard John shuffle behind him as John spoke. “I have two presents for you to open now, but we will open more after.”

After hearing wrapping paper rustle, Harold looked at John who had two presents in each hand, which were undeniably two DVDs. He smiled, knowing what they would likely be.

John watched intensely as Harold’s hands made work with the ribbons and wrapping paper as he opened the first DVD.

“The original Tron,” Harold exclaimed with a smile, before placing it down and opening the second DVD and exclaimed again, “Sherlock!”

Harold lurched at John with a hug, who was slightly taken back by the tackle, but hugged back nevertheless, kissing Harold on the top of the head. They parted as Harold picked up the DVDs he told John he wanted and beamed.

“We’re kind of like Carlos and Cecil now,” John chortled, staring at Harold with glee.

“And who’s who?” Harold questioned with a smile, moving the DVDs to the bedside table.

“I’m obviously Carlos because you’re so obsessed with me!” John chuckled, which achieved him a fake punch to the arm as he faked an “ow!”

“I thought it would have been the other way around, personally,” Harold smirked as he leaned against John, who wrapped his arm around the other, both of them grinning.

John kissed the top of Harold’s head again before continuing, “Really? You’re the one who wanted us to go out.”

Tilting his head back to look at John upside, Harold argued, “But you were the one who kissed me first, so more obsessed.”

John smirked at Harold, “But Carlos kissed Cecil first, but talking about kissing, who did you think will kiss first, Ichabod or Abbie?”

“Mmm,” Harold thought, looking at his own hands. “I would say Ichabod would talk about courting her, but then Abbie would kiss him first. Definitely.”

John nodded in approval, before thinking for a moment and forcing Harold’s chin up to look at him. “Are you trying to say I’m Abbie?”

“But it also means you are Carlos for kissing first; and what’s wrong with being Abbie?”

Resting his chin on the top of Harold’s forehead, he chuckled. “It would mean I would be the smallest in the relationship, and that is obviously you, Shorty!”

Harold pretended to look offended before beaming back at John. “But that means I have the great fashion sense of Carlos and Ichabod-”

“Really? Those two have fashion sense?” He raised an eyebrow at what Harold just said before he was fake slapped in the jaw as he, again, faked an “ow!”

They laughed in each other’s arms as Harold brought his hands behind John’s head and Harold sighed happily.

“Oh, I almost forgot, I have something else for you!” John excitedly exclaimed.

John and Harold released themselves from each other as John told Harold to sit back up and close his eyes. Following the instructions, Harold wondered what it was.

“Better not be peaking, Harold!”

“I’m not!” Harold laughed as he kept his eyes closed tight, but he heard John searching for what he needed. As Harold heard John settle back into his space, the other shouted “Open!”

Opening his eyes, Harold looked at John who had his left arm raised above them, John looking up at whatever it was. Moving his own eyes, Harold looked up what it was.

Mistletoe.

“You’re quite a traditionalist sometimes, aren’t you, John.”

Leaning forwards, John had a smirk dancing on his lips. “Shut up and kiss me. Please.”

Harold looked up at the mistletoe before grinning at John, laughing happily. “Merry Christmas!” And with that, Harold leant forwards and smooched John.


End file.
